The present invention comprises a new and distinct Hibiscus plant having the varietal name ‘JBG 14003’. The new variety is the result of a planned breeding program with the purposes of developing Hibiscus rosa-sinensis plants that exhibit pathogen resistance, multi-day flowers with unique coloration, and possess desirable production traits. ‘JBG 14003’ is the result of a cross conducted in Grand Saline, Tex. between Hibiscus rosa-sinensis varieties ‘JBG 8413-4’ (female parent, unpatented) and ‘JBG 782’ (male parent, unpatented). The new variety was selected in November of 2013 in Grand Saline, Tex. and the first asexual reproduction of the new variety was conducted by semi-mature, softwood cuttings in October of 2014 in Grand Saline, Tex. ‘JBG 14003’ has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.
‘JBG 14003’ is similar to its female parent in having white highlights on yellow colored, overlapping petals with a red-toned throat, but differs from its female parent in having smaller flowers with a darker red colored flower throat and an increased bud count. ‘JBG 14003’ is similar to its male parent in having a dark colored throat and overlapping petals with yellow colored margins, but differs from its male parent in having smaller flowers with white colored highlights across the petals and an increased bud count.
When ‘JBG 14003’ is compared to Hibiscus rosa-sinensis variety ‘JBG 14002’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 30,580), both varieties exhibit overlapping petals and a dark colored flower center. However, the dark coloration of the flower center of ‘JBG 14003’ extends upwards and fades through the throat of the flower, while such extension is not present with ‘JBG 14002’.
The following traits distinguish ‘JBG 14003’ as a new and distinct cultivar from other Hibiscus varieties known to the breeder:                1. Yellow colored flowers with a red-toned throat;        2. Overlapping flower petals;        3. Resistance to bacterial leaf spot (Pseudomonas spp.); and        4. Multi-day flowers.        